


Meet Cute of Mystery

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, Modern Era, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Meet Cute of Mystery

Walking through the door wasn’t giving Davey high hopes. The first thing he saw was the boy sitting on the floor, hot gluing tusks on a stuffed bat.

“Uh….” said the boy when he saw Davey. He grabbed an empty box beside him and threw it over his project. “Welcome to Stanbury’s House of Secrets and Wonder. Sorry, but the customer entrance is on the other side of the building.”

“Oh, no.” Davey held out his worker’s agreement form. “I’m Davey.”

The boy looked at him. “...People call me Crutchie.”

“I’m the new Co-Op student.”

“Oh, okay. Awesome. I’m the other one.” Crutchie looked around the ground. He reached behind the pile of boxes beside him and picked up a crutch. He stood and walked over to Davey. As he got closer Davey felt a kind of warmth he was sure wasn’t workplace appropriate. Crutchie took a look at the form. “You’ll wanna show that to Stanbury, he’s in the office down the hall.” Crutchie pointed.

“Thanks.” Davey stuck out his hand to shake.

“No problem.” Crutchie fist bumped Davey’s palm. “Welcome to the best placement in the region.”


End file.
